


Come the Lightning and the Thunder

by deanwinchesterissaved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Hunter Shane Madej, ghoul friends, handwavy magic bs, he knows how to kill most things that go bump in the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: "I'm just gonna get the holy water."Shane wheezes out an 'okay' because, really, Ryan keeps on surprising him with how good he could be if only he knew the truth. Even with the limited knowledge, he has the basics of protection down all right."Joke all you want, and don't ask me for some later.""I won't." Shane replies with a smile, he's good with his own, thank you very much.[on hold]
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Come the Lightning and the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a hunter!Shane head cannon by the amazing [Red Charade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade), who also helped me brainstorm the basics for this fic! Heres my late Christmas and early New Years present for you, thanks for talking to me on Tumblr :P
> 
> Thank you to lovely [SolStudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolStudio) for the beta, any remaining issues are my own, so go check out her work too <3
> 
> Anyways, procrastinating on updating my other fics, as usual, see ya'll in 2020!

Shane walked into the church, giving it a once over. He was already fed up with this. Why they couldn't have just emailed the man instead of coming all the way to visit and interview is beyond Shane, though he had to admit it made slightly better entertainment. He certainly wasn't going to hold back his annoyance, he hadn't planned on seeing the Father again anytime in his life. 

They had the cameras all set up before the man himself came striding into frame, shaking both their hands as they introduced themselves. He gives no outer indication, but the Father's eyes glint sharply when they land on Shane, and his grip is just that much tighter than necessary. 

_ Fine, _ Shane can play that game if the padre wants to start the damn thing. 

  
  


He watches politely as Ryan asks the pastor about ghosts and demons, the mixture of worry and satisfaction fighting across his face as all of his painstaking research is confirmed by this new source of authority. Shane could have helped him fact check of course, but that would have defeated the whole purpose of his self-imposed post here. 

"Do you have any advice for us, before we go into these places where we may come into contact with not so nice spirits?" Yeah, not go there, Shane thinks. It would certainly make his job easier.

"Are we still on camera?" The priest asks, eyes flicking to Shane. It was fast, but he noticed just the same. 

It wasn't likely the man would suggest applying wards, that would be overkill for a couple of new internet ghost hunters, not mentioning that it would also mess with all the camera footage and make this interview useless. If the look he shot Shane was any indication, he's more likely concerned that Shane might react to whatever anti-supernatural advice he was about to give and blow his own cover----which, frankly, is insulting. Shane's not a rookie by any standards, and  _ Gary _ knows that. He just manages to stop himself from clenching his jaw, schooling his face into purely neutral attention. He's not going to give the man any satisfaction.

  
  
  


"Was this helpful?" Father Thomas asks, holding out his hand for Shane to shake at the end of their demon info session. He almost scoffs. 

"Fascinating." He says, playing off his somewhat cooled annoyance as amused disbelief, it fits well with the personality that he's trying to set up. It isn't like he hates the pastor, the man has known his family since before he could remember. Shane just happened to be very tired of the specific  _ quality _ of his methods in dealing with cases.

Shane keeps his handheld camera going as they make their way out, Ryan already starting to ramble a little in anticipation of the next stage of their trip. It was amazing, really, how a man could be so scared of the supernatural yet still be willing to put himself into these dangerous situations without any decent protection by his side, none that he knew of anyway. The Madej brand is the best on the market nowadays if he does say so himself.

"You're not worried about that at all?" Ryan asks, turning around to face Shane with an incredulous smile.

"No," Shane says with some resolution, why should he be? He was prepared for almost anything, even though all his equipment had to be travel-sized. 

It’s barely been five minutes and Ryan has already latched onto the Father's annoying catchphrase, muttering 'do not be afraid' even as they leave the church. He sincerely hopes his companion doesn't say it too much on location, it might distract him enough to endanger them both if they encounter a situation. 

"Jesus says chill," Shane says if just to jab at the old pastor. The man had done enough of his 'evangelizing' on him in his training for a few dozen lifetimes. It also seems to make Ryan calmer when he jokes about the supernatural, he thinks, mouth tilting almost instinctively in response to Ryan's bright eyes and nervous smile. Shane files that piece of information away for later, in case he ever needed to maintain control for him to do his job.

  
  
  
  
  


They're five feet part when Shane freezes, right at the last of a row of small windows looking into a staircase.  _ Something's here. _ A thump sounds from the other side of the glass.

Shane sees Ryan's whole countenance tighten, eyes fixing instantly on a spot above Shane's head on the half-transparent panes, right where the noise had come.

"The way the shadows play with your mind." Shane murmurs, jiggling a hand in front of his face in exaggerated spookiness, hoping Ryan won't notice the white ghosts of air that spring out with each breath. It was deathly cold where he stood. Shane had thought with the Winchester house's fame and the damn  _ church _ in the area, the spirits here would have been taken care of long ago. Apparently, no one bothered to be competent and finish their job. 

"I didn't see something, I heard a noise right up there." 

"Probably bats." He says offhandedly, deliberately turning his back to the spot Ryan’s gazing at with that surprising intensity the man occasionally has.

His companion has all the right instincts and sharp senses it is almost a shame he's working to suppress them. For the dozenth time, Shane considers recruiting the man, but his morals gnaw at him for ever trying to bring a civilian into the life.

  
  


When Ryan's camera battery dies along with Shane's flashlight, he knows the spirit is following them, likely waiting for them to split so it can do the ol' sneak attack. Well, Shane's gonna give it what it wants.

He convinces Ryan to let him explore alone for a bit, but turns off his camera immediately after he's out of sight. No need to create opportunities for the spirit to show up on film any time soon, neither did he want Ryan seeing what he was about to do. 

Following the cold spots, he slips down into the basement. Peering around with his flashlight, he couldn't see much, but that held little significance. Despite his earlier dismissal of Ryan's beliefs, experience has him knowing well that most of his enemies have learned to stay hidden in the shadows, invisible to all except their prey. 

Shane shivers as he reaches the end of one concrete alcove, kneeling down to brush away the dust on the end wall, the cold enough to numb his limbs. With practiced ease, he drew a concealed knife from the sole of his boot, the polished silver glinting in the glare of the flashlight for a second before the battery gave out. Typical. The wind was picking up down here, with not a single window or vent in sight. It knows what he's about to do.

A grin spreads across his face, and without hesitation Shane sliced the knife down the pad of his thumb, curling his palm to catch the blood that flowed from the wound with more intensity than people usually expect. Then he began to draw on the wall, an intricate symbol that had been drilled into his head enough that he didn't need the light, struggling back onto his knees when a gust of roaring wind slammed him into the sidewall. He put in the last stroke, and as suddenly as it rushed about, the air quieted, the room filling with tense, suppressed energy. 

The symbol was glowing a soft rose on the concrete, darkening gradually into the crimson of his blood. Shane loosed a sigh, digging out some tissues to clean the remaining red from his hands, already hearing footsteps approaching the door. He'll have to call this in and get someone to deal with the spirit, and in the meantime, he had to make sure Ryan didn't see this.

"Why I'm walking here by my fucking self is beyond me," Ryan says, and Shane rolls his eyes in the darkness. It's merely for the cameras since he can hear Mark trailing behind his companion, camera poised to capture the best footage. 

Checking again that he didn't have blood on him, Shane purposefully stomped a step towards the flashlight beam, and sure enough, an echoing yelp rang through the basement. 

"What are you--, hey man, calm down." Shane laughs at the fear quickly transitioning to bemused annoyance on Ryan's face. It's too easy, really. 

He keeps grinning, denying the prank until the last moment, the smaller man's breath uneven from his own wheezes as he halfheartedly chases after Shane. But they get out of the basement with no spirit on their tail, which is the point. 

  
  


Ryan loiters near the porch, indecision written all over his face. It shouldn't be too bad, as far as Shane is concerned, the spider doll island was far more disgusting and bothersome than the dainty house that faced them for the night. 

"Are you alright man? Let's get in there." he urges, half out of necessity and half out of genuine concern, was there something his companion was noticing about the place that he wasn't seeing? His eyes sweep over the slightly unkempt exterior. The Sallie house had its name in the community, sure enough, but the demon was dealt with a decade back, all that remained was its oversized reputation. 

"Yeah I know, I'm just gonna get the holy water." 

Shane wheezes out an 'okay' because, really, Ryan keeps on surprising him with how good he could be if only he knew the truth. Even with the limited knowledge, he has the basics of protection down all right.

"Joke all you want, and don't ask me for some later." 

"I won't." Shane replies with a smile, he's good with his own, thank you very much. 

  
  


The paranormal investigator Ryan digs up is complete bullshit, Shane can tell by his unfamiliar name and the tools he brings with him. It equally amused and annoyed him what technology people these days have made to detect the supernatural, just so they could forget the admittedly more bloody and painful but actually  _ effective _ methods. 

They congregate in the kitchen to do the flashlight test, and Shane feels Ryan's eyes on his back as he stalks toward the counter. He could literally see the man's apprehension grow as he starts talking to the demon just like he would to a guy down the street, just to set Ryan off.

When the light turns on the first time, Shane's laughing himself breathless at Ryan's panic, all of them having retreated to the other side of the cozy room. 

"Where's my holy water?" He copies, and takes the glare Ryan shoots him from his position on the floor with glee. His guard is up though. It's probably just the reflector cooling, but the chance of danger is still there, slim as it is. 

"If you actually don't like us, please, just turn it on." His voice shakes slightly, but it's more excitement than fear. It’s been a while since he was on a good old fashioned demon job, contrary to belief, LA is actually quite lacking in that department. He starts the chanting at the back of his mind, just in case. Getting right up in the flashlight's personal space, Shane casually lets a hand drop to the floor, a twitch of fingers has his knife slipped out and pressed against the inside of his wrist and away from the light. 

There are flickers. Ryan shouts and panics. Everyone comes out of the interaction fine.

This isn't half as bad as his family warned him to be, Shane thinks, spreading his arms wide as he lays on his back in the dark basement. Seriously with all his love for tradition and the older ways of his work, there are some people that should really embrace new tactics for the new world. 

This might actually be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it is out, I've wanted to write some kind of BFU Supernatural crossover for so long, but I'm paranoid about writing the Winchesters so this prompt gave me a very convenient way out XD
> 
> I swear when I saw the prompt the first time my brain exploded, I sent the Red Charade a message asking to write it while already starting lol. I hope this was interesting to read, more exposition to come in chapter 2!
> 
> If you liked it and have a Tumblr, head over and reblog the [original post](https://deathfrisbeeinthetardis.tumblr.com/post/189921508492/come-the-lightning-and-the-thunder) <3


End file.
